El bello durmiente
by Kazuki vi Britannia SL
Summary: La historia de un bello joven que ha caído en un profundo sueño producto de una maldición y solo podrá ser despertado por el primer beso de su verdadero amor. Una parodia donde se rompen todos los esquemas y se aseguran unas buenas carcajadas. Todo el elenco de Kuroko no Basuke, en especial de la generación de los milagros. AoKise como protas, KagaKuro, MidoTaka y MuraAka


Hola hola, jejejej que tal

Me he decidido aventarme un especial de los cuentos de Disney teniendo como protas a los de kuroko no basuke. Jejejeje mis parejas favoritas de esta serie son: Kaga-kuro, Ao-Kise, Mido-Taka y Atsushi-Akashi.

Estaré escribiendo una serie llamada "Kuroko no Basuke a lo Disney" donde estarán las mencionadas parejitas protagonizando los distintos cuentos de Disney.

Les hago una petición: si gustan alguno en especial con las parejitas que puse pueden pedírmelo en sus reviews.

Este cuento está protagonizado por Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta, espero y sea de su agrado :D. Este cuento está cargado de mucha risa para disminuir nuestro estrés. Espero muchos reviews ^O^

* * *

**El bello durmiente**

Había una vez en un reino muy, muy muy, lejano una pareja de reyes los cuales vivían prósperamente…mentira, vivían casi de la greña por sus constantes choques de personalidades pero eso sí: bien enamorados derramando miel por todas partes y siendo muy conocidos por tener sus encuentros pasionales en cualquier lugar posible. Los dos reyes eran Midorima Shintarou: un tsundere por excelencia, celoso y posesivo, fiel creyente de los horóscopos los cuales nunca le fallan hasta ahora. Y su amado maridito, Takao Kazunari, una persona con una personalidad extravagante, todo lo contrario a su agresivo marido. Más alegre que la propia felicidad pero tan masoquista como Morinaga. XD.

Estaban ambos en los jardines de su muy enorme castillo discutiendo sobre una maravillosa noticia que los tenia felices y a la vez en conflicto: ambos serian padres. Claro que lo intentaron después de mucho tiempo y le invirtieron mucho al sexo XD.

—Shin-chan, nuestro hijo va a ser un varón- reclamaba Takao muy enfurruñado y fulminando a su marido con la mirada.

—Claro que no. Será un bonito doncel ¡Y será mi orgullo! ¡Ningún mequetrefe se le acercará! ¡Nunca lo voy a permitir! ¡Jajajajaja!

—Shin-chan, eres un tsundere loco. -_-°

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que nació el heredero: un bonito niño de cabellos dorados como el sol, la piel tan blanca como la leche y los ojos dorados como el oro. Muy bonito el chiquitín y aprobando los pronósticos del tsundere rey: el chiquitín nació doncel. El rey estuvo celebrando y restregándole en la cara a su consorte sobre sus buenos pronósticos dejándolo muy ardido. Ambos padres, cuando el rey Midorima le pidió perdón de rodillas a su maridito luego de que este le expulsara de la habitación y le aplicara el castigo prohibido más maquiavélico para cualquier hombre- entiéndase lo dejó en abstinencia indefinida-, llamaron a su pequeño retoño Ryouta.

El reino entero celebró la dicha de su nuevo heredero y pronto los padres organizaron un gran banquete para celebrar.

Acá entre nos, el rey Takao- en venganza para su tsundere maridito-, habló con el gobernante del reino vecino y como se llevaban muy bien- y al rey Midorima este gobernante le caía peor que una patada en el rabo xD- ambos decidieron comprometer a sus retoños. El rey Kagami estaba que daba de saltos por tenerle un prometido a su hijo Daiki mientras que el rey Midorima estaba que se lo llevaba la … jeje. Esto debido a que sus temores se harían realidad y porque no podía romper el compromiso- aquí su maridito Takao le amenazó con que si intentaba romper el compromiso lo mandaría a dormir al sofá y nada, absolutamente nada de sexo apasionado-. También prometió que no le dejaría ver su horóscopo.

Al llegar el rey Kagami junto a su hijo de algunos diez años, el lugar se puso tenso por las miradas asesinas de ambos gobernantes varones. El pequeño Daiki se acercó a ver a su futuro prometido viendo que se trataba de un bebe al cual le frunció el ceño. Pero volvamos al asunto de los padres, que casi se asesinaban con la mirada.

—Bakagami. ~o~**

—Tsundere. ~o~**

Mandaron llamar a las hadas para que le otorgaran sus dones al pequeño. Invitaron a las doce pero únicamente aparecieron tres, las cuales de inmediato fueron a mimar y llenar de cariñitos al pequeño nene rubio.

—¿Y las demás hadas?- preguntó el rey Takao meciendo la cunita del durmiente bebe y así aliviando la tensión entre ambos varones. Una de las tres hadas, el pelirrojo con los ojos bicolor de nombre Akashi Seijuuro, bufó sacudiendo sus alas.

—Están muy hartadas, se fueron a la fiesta del reino fronterizo y regresaron muy ebrias, ni siquiera pueden decir cuánto es dos más dos. Así que nosotros tres somos los disponibles: le concederemos los dones al pequeño heredero. Yo le concederé el don de la belleza.

—¡Sigo yo Aka-chin!- gritó el enorme y gigantón hada de cabello violeta llamado Murasakibara Atsushi- yo le haré amante de los dulces. ^O^

—¡Ni ma… Atsushi! ¡Dale otro!

—Está bien TnT- lloriqueó el gigante y el otro no pudo resistirse a darle un cariñito- ¡Gracias Aka-chin! ^O^ ¡Yo le daré el don de una melodiosa voz! ¡Pero también le doy el don de amar a los dulces! *U*

Ambas hadas le dieron sus dones al bebe pero cuando el hada Kuroko, la última en darle, iba a proceder apareció Momoiléfica la cual no había sido invitada.

—¿Qué hace aquí Momoiléfica, Aka-chin? Nadie la invitó XP.- habló quedito Atsushi en lo que su Aka-chin le diera un pequeño zape.

—Shhh, no hables.

—Veo que hay una celebración y no fui invitada- se quejó la recién llegada- ¡Exijo saber porque no fui invitada a esta celebración!

—Yo te digo- hablo Atsushi mirándola muy feo- porque eres bruja una metiche, borracha y con una reputación tan mala que las galletas de animalitos te quedan cortas, además de estar bien fea.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!- chilló la mencionada poniéndose roja de la rabia- Eres un mentiroso.

—Aquí dice que es verdad- salió el rey Midorima, ignorando su pleito con el anterior rey y le mostró múltiples periódicos donde salía la mencionada haciendo sus fechorías XD.

—¡Malditos metiches! ¡Pero ya que estoy aquí también le concederé un don al pequeño! ¡Oigan bien inútiles!- la mayoría la miró de mala manera pero aun así continuo- El principito crecerá dotado de gracia y belleza, será bien amado por todo aquel que le conozca pero- su sonrisa se acentuó más mientras sacaba su báculo- al cumplir los dieciséis años y antes de que el sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca y morirá.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Has algo Shin-chan!- Takao tomó a su bebito en brazos por el miedo de las palabras de la bruja. La bruja comenzó a desaparecer pero antes de ello Midorima le lanzó un balonazo, que quien sabe dónde sacó el balón, dándole de lleno antes de desaparecer. Sus súbditos le aplaudieron emocionados y hasta las hadas sacaron pancartas de dieces por la buena puntería.

—Maldita bruja hija de…

—No se desesperen por el presagio de la bruja esa- les consoló Akashi al verles tan abrumados- recuerden que Kuroko aún no le ha dado su don.

—¿Entonces podrán resolver ese terrible hechizo?- Midorima se puso un poco feliz al saber que había una esperanza para su pequeño retoño.

—No, es imposible- negó Akashi luciendo su cara llena de impotencia- los poderes de Momoiléfica son demasiado grandes. Maldita bruja hija de #$%"$%.

—Pero Kuro-chin aún puede hacer algo. El aún puede ayudar al pequeño Ryouta-chin.

Las palabras de Atsushi animaron un poco a los presentes. Kuroko, el cual no había dicho ni pio, suspiró mirando de manera tierna al bebe durmiente y comenzó a recitar.

—Ryouta, dulce pequeñito, si por obra del destino tu dedo has de pinchar con el huso de una rueca, no morirás como está predicho. Solo estarás bajo un sueño eterno del cual despertarás por el ser que te de tu primer beso de amor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un beso?! ¡¿No puede haber otra cosa?! ¡¿Por qué todo lo quieren arreglar con un beso?! ¡Todo menos esooo!

Chilló el tsundere rey haciendo un berrinche monumental que hizo a sus súbditos mirarlo con pena y hasta gracia.

El rey Midorima, temeroso porque su pequeño pudiese verse afectado- y para evitar que un desgraciado le besara- mandó a quemar a todas las ruecas del reino evitando así toda la tragedia del futuro- y de paso las prohibió-. Pero aun así las hadas estaban pensando en un plan para evitar que la maldad de Momoiléfica alcanzara al dulce bebe.

—¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejar que esa bruja pelos de chicle barato le haga daño al pequeño- Akashi daba vueltas en su pequeño escondite: en una tetera vacía XD- Nuestra reputación bajaría hasta los suelos.

—Hay que comer dulces, Aka-chin. Eso nos ayudará a pensar.

—No digas esas cosas, Atsushi, lo que necesito es un plan. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?...

—¡Ya sé, convirtámoslo en un dulce! ¡En una paleta de caramelo! ¡Wiiiiiii!

—No podemos Atsushi-kun- interrumpió Kuroko con su inexpresiva mirada- te lo comerías.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aka-chin! TToTT

—¡Kuroko! ¡El único que puede hacer llorar a Atsushi soy yo!- Akashi le lanzó unas tijeras que el otro esquivó por los pelos.

—Concentrémonos en lo que importa- interrumpió Kuroko escondiéndose detrás de un borde- debemos esconder al príncipe donde la bruja barata y fea no se le ocurra buscarlo.

—Sí, debe ser un lugar oculto y que pase desapercibido. Donde ni se le pase por la cabeza que pueda estar ahí.

—Eso, es. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡YA sé dónde le esconderemos!- los agarra y hace que junten sus cabezas- lo esconderemos en la cabaña del bosque.

—¿La que usamos para hacer cositas, Aka-chin?

—¡Cállate tonto!- Akashi le da un zape poniéndose todo rojo- lo esconderemos ahí y le criaremos como si fuese nuestro nene. Además ¿Quién sospechará de tres campesinos criando a un tierno huerfanito? ¡Mi plan es perfecto!- su semblante cambió a uno serio- pero tiene un alto precio: no podemos usar la magia.

—¡Nooooo!

—¡Se callan y punto! ¡Viviremos muy bien sin magia!

Y así las hadas les hicieron la propuesta a los padres que al principio negaron- especialmente el rey Midorima, no quería separarse de su retoño pero no le quedaba de otra- la vida y el bienestar de su pequeño niño eran lo más importante.

Y así pasaron los tristes dieciséis años- bueno ni tan tristes, que los reyes se pusieron a hacer muchas cositas para compensar la ausencia de su pequeño.

Pero volvamos con el protagonista: Ryouta creció logrando ser un jovencito de gran belleza y carisma, siendo amado por todo aquel ser que lo conociera. Y claro, siendo mimado por sus tres tíos, las hadas madrinas, los cuales le complacían hasta el más mínimo capricho. En especial Atsushi, el cual lo consentía con todo tipo de dulces y golosinas.

Mientras el bello principito limpiaba las ventanas cantando una melodía, los tres tíos planeaban hacerle una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños puesto que ese día Ryouta ya cumplía sus felices 16.

—Aka-chin, Aka-chin, opino que le hagamos este traje. Se verá más bonito de lo que ya es *u*- Atsushi fantaseaba junto a Akashi viendo el traje que le harían al principito: el cual constaba de una túnica de mangas largas y bordes hechos de piedras preciosas.

—Sí, y será de un bonito color rojo XD.

—Será azul- replicó Kuroko provocando un duelo de miradas perversas entre ambos siendo Atsushi el único que estaba fuera de esto.

La discusión llamó mucho la atención de Ryouta el cual ya había terminado y fue para saber el porqué de los gritos.

—¿Por qué discuten? ¿Qué es lo que están tramando?

Los tres al verse descubiertos se pusieron a improvisar antes de que el rubio los descubriera.

—¿Tramando? ¿Nosotros? Naaaaaaa- rió Akashi sintiéndose muy tenso ya que su mentira no estaba funcionando.

—Solo estábamos discutiendo acerca de la vez que cachamos a Atsushi-kun y a Akashi-kun haciendo cositas en el lago del bosque- lástima que Kuroko no tuvo la mejor excusa que poner.

—¡KUROKOOOOOOOOOOOO! /

—¡KUROKO-CHIN! n/n

— */u/*- ese fue nuestro rubio que aunque no se los dijera- porque sus tíos eran muy celosos- él quería encontrar a su media naranja, al igual que sus tíos Murochii y Akashichii.

—…- Atsushi quien reaccionó más rápido tomó una enorme canasta y se la extendió al rubio- ¡Ryouta-chin! ¡Tráenos muchas frutas!

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Trae muchas frutas!- Akashi, ya más recuperado y menos rojo que su cabello, le fue empujando hacia la puerta siendo apoyado por los otros dos.

—¡P-Pero si les traje frutas ayer!

—¡¿Frutas?! ¡¿Ayer?!- Akashi muy discretamente pateó el otro cesto lleno de fruta para que Ryouta no lo notara- ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Atsushi se las comió todas! ¡Además quiero frutas! ¡Tengo antojos! TwT.

—¡Aka-chin! ¡¿Estás…?!- Akashi no lo dejó continuar ya que le puso una paleta en la boca y puso su mejor arma posible: los ojitos al estilo gatito de Shrek.

—Por favor, Ryouta-chan, trae mucha fruta ¿Si? *w*

—De acuerdo, no tardaré ^O^- el rubio salió casi corriendo dejando a los otros tres suspirando aliviados.

—¡Cuídate Ryouta-chin! ¡No tardes…!

—¡Tárdate todo lo que quieras!- gritó Kuroko dando brinquitos mientras Atsushi lo tapaba.

—¡Y no hables con extraños!- le gritó Akashi subiéndose a los hombros del gigantón.

—Hasta pronto- el rubio se fue dando saltitos y cantando una canción.

—Fiu, pensé que no se iría. Ahora- Akashi se dirigió a los demás con sus brazos sobre sus caderas- Debemos hacer lo que debamos de hacer: Atsushi, tú te encargas del pastel y Kuroko y yo haremos el traje. Esperemos terminar antes de que Ryouta regrese.

* * *

Dejando al trio de lado y centrándonos en el rubio el cual en todo el camino iba cantando y suspirando sonoramente siendo acompañado por múltiples animalitos y en su camino recogiendo muchas, pero muchas frutas. Pero también iba refunfuñando en todo el camino contra sus tíos.

—No puedo entender por qué siguen tratándome como a un niño- se sentó en las orillas del lago- ya tengo dieciséis años. _** ¡JA! ¡Pero pude engañarles esta vez! Conocí a alguien muy especial *U*.

Los animalitos le miraban entre divertidos y raros por el cambio de humor que tuvo.

—Sí, ¿A quién? Conocí a un príncipe: era alto, y muy guapo. Ambos caminábamos por el bosque, tomados de la mano, y luego me tomó en sus brazos *o*- hasta los animalitos se pusieron a fantasear- y antes de que me besara…desperté porque tío Akashichii me tiró de la cama para que fuera a desayunar TwT.

Sus ánimos descendieron hasta el suelo junto con el de los pequeños animalitos.

—Pero no me rendiré: tío Kurokocchi dice que si sueñas algo muchas veces, ese sueño se hará realidad, y yo lo he tenido muchas veces ^U^.

Y así el rubio se puso a cantar totalmente inspirado y fantaseando con el príncipe de sus sueños.

Curiosamente por ahí pasaba el príncipe Daiki montado en su caballo y luciendo con unos ánimos peores que los del rey Midorima.

—Tsk, no entiendo porque mi padre insiste en casarme con ese mentado principito ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está y ni le recuerdo! Solo le vi cuando era un bebe, pero aun así no me casaré con él. Es más, ni siquiera está aquí: "Volverá al cumplir dieciséis años"- imitó la voz de Kagami, su padre, con sorna y burla- ¡Me vale un cuerno cuando vuelva! ¡Además ese tsundere del demonio me quería matar en la última visita!

Y Daiki no mentía: el rey al ver a su futuro yerno casi lo mata a balonazos. Pero gracias a la intervención de su otro suegro fue que se salvó por los pelos.

—Además mi padre es un tonto ¡Él parece estar más urgido en conseguir un consorte!- siguió refunfuñando hasta que notó esa melodiosa voz que se escuchó por todo el bosque.- ¡Esa voz! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Tengo que encontrar al dueño!

Daiki apresuró al caballo estando apurado en encontrar al dueño de la melodiosa voz gritando y maldiciendo al pobre caballo para que fuera más rápido hasta que cayó en unos arbustos porque el caballo dio un salto muy grande y Daiki chocó con un árbol.

—Mendigo caballo ¡No te daré zanahorias!...

—_Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé…_

—Retiro lo dicho, caí en el lugar correcto X3- Daiki se apresuró en buscar al dueño de la voz arrastrándose entre los arbustos sin importarle que se lastimara con las ramas.

—_Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor, y al mirarte así el fuego encendió mi corazón…_

—… O - Daiki se quedó anonadado al ver a Ryouta cantando y bailando en la pequeña pradera-Es perfecto. Lo haré mi esposo muahahahaha.

— _Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adorare_- Ryouta dio una vuelta y tomó a un pequeño búho que salió de quien jodidos sabe con capa y todo provocando la ira del príncipe Daiki-_ como aconteció en mi sueño ideal…_

—Maldito búho aprovechado ¡Ya verás! ¡Me las pagarás por tocar a **MI** rubio!- Daiki salió discretamente aprovechando la distracción de Ryouta para buscar el momento perfecto.

— _lara lara lara lara lara lara_ ^O^- Ryouta daba vueltas con el búho como niña enamorada-_y mi ensoñación se hará realidad_- Aquí Daiki sonrió con maldad aprovechando que Ryouta se dio una vuelta para patear muy lejos al búho y tomar al rubio entre sus brazos sí que este lo notara- _y te adorare como…_

_—_Como aconteció en mi sueño ideal.

Daiki interrumpió al rubio haciéndose notar y poniendo a Ryouta de los mil colores. Ambos se miraron por breves instantes perdiéndose en ambas miradas como si no quisieran que ese momento desapareciera. Aunque Ryouta reaccionó rápido queriéndose ir pero Daiki le detuvo tomándole de un brazo suavemente.

—Usted perdone, no fue mi intención asustarle.

—N-No me asustó e-es solo q-que usted es un… o/o- el pobre rubio estaba todo colorado por la presencia del galante moreno que no podía hablar. Trató de huir de nuevo pero Daiki lo volvió a atrapar.

—¿Un extraño?

—Ajá.

—Pero no te acuerdas, ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

—¿De veras? 0.0

—Por supuesto, tú mismo lo has dicho: fue una vez en un sueño *u*- habló Daiki poniendo a pensar a Ryouta en un detalle.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?, u

—Tengo mis mañas, belleza X3. Ahora a lo que sigue- Daiki lo afianzó bien entre sus brazos para evitar que escapase- _Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé, eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor…_

Y así ambos comenzaron a bailar teniendo como fondo el bello lago junto a los frondosos árboles, olvidándose de quienes eran y de dónde venían. El amor había nacido entre ambos jóvenes…¡Basta de cursilería! ¡Mejor vamos a lo que sigue!

Ambos muchachos estaban abrazados, más bien Daiki abrazaba algo posesivamente al rubio, observando el bello atardecer con la mirada fija en el castillo. Hasta que Daiki hizo la pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacer.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Daiki abrazó al joven apoyando su cabeza contra la cabeza rubia. Quería saber todo de ese joven misterioso, absolutamente todo.

—M-Me llamo, m-me llamo- tartamudeó el rubio sintiéndose muy apenado pero en ese instante recordó las palabras de su tío Akashichii- ¡N-No! ¡No puedo decírtelo! ¡Adiós!

Ryouta se liberó del abrazo del príncipe y se fue corriendo pero Daiki alcanzó a tomarlo por un brazo.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡¿Nos volveremos a ver?!

—¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

—¡¿Nunca?!- Daiki le miró con dolor en la mirada y eso provocó que Ryouta se arrepintiera. Además él quería volver a verle, así que ya se las ingeniaría.

—B-Bueno, tal vez algún día- musitó levemente cogiendo la canasta dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Mañana?!- honestamente Daiki quería llevárselo pronto pero no aún. No quería meter la pata. Ryouta se lo pensó, para mañana no podría así que debía ser ahora. Recogió su canasta y se fue corriendo después de gritar.

—¡Esta noche! ¡En la cabaña del bosque!

* * *

Volvamos con el trío de las hadas. Bueno, causaron tanto revuelo y peleas por el mentado color del traje que dejaron la cabaña hecha escombros. Y es que con el temperamento yandere de Akashi todo era posible. Lo único que se salvó fue el pastel de cinco pisos que había hecho Atsushi. Así que no les quedó otro remedio que usar la magia para reparar todo el desmadre que hicieron. XD.

El rubio llegó con aires nuevos y ni siquiera notó el enorme pastel y el lindo traje azul- que por esta vez había ganado Kuroko- hasta que Kuroko le tronó los dedos y fue que pudo notar la sorpresa.

—*O*

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ryouta!

—¡Los amo! ¡Este es el día más feliz de toda mi vida! ¡Todo es maravilloso!- Ryouta hasta echaba pétalos de flores mientras fantaseaba todo enamorado.- ¡A ustedes les va a encantar él también! u

Claro, claro, hasta que la magia se rompe. Atsushi escupió los dulces que comía, Kuroko se puso azul y Akashi se puso tan rojo, con tics en la cara y con unas ¿Tijeras? En las manos. Todas esas reacciones fueron provocadas por la frase de su rubia adoración: "A ustedes les va a encantar él". Él. ¡¿ÉL?!

—¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Atsushi con una cara que ahora si daba miedo.

—¡RYOUTA!- Kuroko se llevó las manos a la boca sintiéndose abrumado por el aura amenazante de Akashi.

—¡¿ÉL?! ¡¿CUÁL $%#% ÉL?! ¡¿NO HABRÁS HECHO AMISTAD CON ALGÚN EXTRAÑO, VERDAD?!- bramó Akashi como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar. Aunque Ryouta no lo notó debido a su enamoramiento.

—No, no es un extraño…nos habíamos conocido antes *u*- esto que dijo el rubio únicamente sirvió para avivar la rabia de los presentes. ¡¿Quién era el desgraciado malnacido hijo de su pelona que andaba pretendiendo a su nene?!

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo y dónde?- los tres en corito se pusieron a hablar de manera tétrica y tenebrosa- hasta Atsushi y Kuroko- XD.

—Una vez en un sueño u - Ryouta se puso como niña enamorada sacando de orbita a los tres y los cuales lo miraban como si se le hubieren zafado todos los tornillos. Y más cuando tomó a Atsushi pensando en su misterioso enamorado poniéndose a bailar con él- _Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé…laralarala_… u - Ryouta seguía fantaseando todo enamorado pensando estar en los brazos de su príncipe pero con ello aterrando a las tres hadas.

—¡ESTÁ ENAMORADO AKA-CHIN!- chilló Atsushi espantando al par anterior, en especial al mencionado que estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

—¡ESO ES TERRIBLE AKASHI-KUN!

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ME NIEGO!

Ryouta detuvo su danza con Atsushi para mirar serenamente a sus tíos.

—¿Por qué se ponen así? No hay que olvidarse que hoy cumplo mis dieciséis años ^u^

—No se trata de eso, Ryouta es solo que…- Akashi no pudo continuar debido a que Atsushi le interrumpió.

—¡Yo le digo Aka-chin! ¡Yo le digo! ¡Ya estas comprometido!

—¿Qué? Pero eso no…- Ryouta sintió como si un balde de agua le hubiese caído. Kuroko continuó las palabras de Atsushi.

—Lo estás desde el día en que viniste al mundo.

—¡Con el príncipe Daiki! ^O^… con el príncipe Daiki _***- aunque claro, Atsushi no estaba para nada alegre con la noticia.

—Pero eso es imposible ¿Cómo podría casarme con un príncipe? Para eso tendría que ser…- Ryouta hablaba como si fuese lo más lógico pero Kuroko lo interrumpió.

—Un príncipe.

—Y lo eres Ryouta-chin.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eres el príncipe Ryouta- habló Akashi con voz tensa y trémula- y esta noche te devolveremos a tus padres: el rey Midorima y el rey Takao.

Eso dejó más helado a Ryouta: eso no podía ser real, no podía ser posible.

—No…debo estar aquí: él va a venir esta noche.- miró a sus tres tíos de manera desesperada- L-Le prometí que nos veríamos.

—Lo lamento mucho, pequeño, pero no volverás a ver a ese joven- Akashi le negó, y con sorpresa, porque en su vida le había negado nada. Los ojitos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas y un enorme pesar le recorrió.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Los odio!

El rubio se marchó corriendo a su cuarto con lágrimas en su dorada mirada para desahogarse por lo que había escuchado. No vería nunca más a su príncipe, nunca.

—Creo que nos excedimos con él Akashi-kun- suspiró Kuroko mirando tristemente el lugar por donde se había ido el rubio y escuchando sus lamentos.

—Los tres sabíamos que este día llegaría, Kuroko, el día en que devolveríamos a nuestro pequeño a los brazos de sus padres TwT.

—No llores Aka-chin, no llores- el gigantón le abrazó por la espalda- mejor comamos pastel. No podemos dejar que se desperdicie.

Pero ninguno de los tres se enteró de la extraña presencia que de inmediato fue a alertar a la bruja Momoiléfica.

* * *

Ahora pasemos a otro escenario: un escenario donde se vivía unos momentos de tensión muy grandes. Tantos, que la primera y segunda guerra mundial les quedaban cortos y la maldad junto con las otras emociones negativas andaban a tope. Sí, el escenario era protagonizado por dos grandes titanes poderosos: el rey Kagami contra el rey Midorima.

Ambos estaban en la sala del recibidor del palacio del segundo donde estaban esperando el regreso del príncipe Ryouta y al mismo tiempo celebrarse las bodas de este con el príncipe Daiki. El rey Takao andaba de aquí para allá arreglando los detalles de la celebración sin estar al lado de su aterrador maridito.

—Oh, vamos Midorima, ya acéptalo- Kagami se cruzó de brazos- ambos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar: el día en que nuestros reinos se unirían por medio de nuestros retoños. *o*

—¡Cállate Bakagami! ¡Aun no acepto que tu vástago vaya a casarse con mi bebe! XS- el rey Midorima bramó mientras se tomaba un trago de licor para calmar sus ansias asesinas.

—Oh, vamos, mi Daiki es el príncipe más deseado de todo el reino, y de varios reinos más: esto según las encuestas de opinión- Kagami sacó unos largos papiros con las respectivas encuestas dando validez a sus palabras.

—Y eso a mí que me importa. ¿Qué demonios no se pueden esperar unos cuantos años para casarse? No he visto a mi bebe y ya me lo quieren quitar TTnTT

—Oh, vamos hombre, ¿Acaso no te imaginas a nuestros hijos ya casados y haciendo sus vidas?- Kagami trataba de hacer entrar en razón al tsundere gobernante y de paso joderle un poco.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No me lo quiero imaginar!

—Yo sí, ya me imagino pronto a nuestros hijos: y luego llegarán los nietos.

Midorima escupió estrepitosamente el licor en la cara de Kagami poniéndose más rabioso aun y con llamas enormes en sus ojos.

**—¡NI MADRES $%#"%! ¡TU #$% HIJO NO LE PONDRÁ NI UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI BEBÉ! ¡ANTES LO CASTRO! **

**—¡¿CÓMO LE LLAMASTE A MI HIJO CEGATÓN?!**

**—¡LO LLAMÉ #$%, $#%"#$% CABEZA DE FÓSFORO! ¡Y LO HICE PORQUE SE ME DIO MI %$&$ GANA! ¡DE SEGURO ES UN INÚTIL BUENO PARA NADA AL IGUAL QUE TU! **

**—¡PUES DE SEGURO TU PRINCIPITO ES TODA UNA NENITA!**

**—¡MALDITO, YA SACASTE BOLETO!**

Ambos reyes se atacaron peleándose como viejas verduleras jalándose de los pelos sin darse con los puños realmente y únicamente haciendo escandalo ya que se gritaban unas peladeces más peladas que las peladeces que salen en los chistes de Polo Polo les quedan cortas. Rodaron por todo el lugar tirando muebles y hasta llevándose a los sirvientes como corbatas. Luego un sirviente llamó al rey Kagami anunciándole que su hijo estaba ahí y le pedía verlo. El rey Kagami se quedó mientras el rey Midorima fue a sus aposentos a retocarse y cambiarse porque quedó hecho basura al igual que el pelirrojo.

—¡Padre hay algo que debo decirte! ¡He decidido casarme!

—¡Muy bien Daiki! ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Ya era hora de que recapacitaras!-Kagami comenzó a halar a su hijo en dirección hacia el interior del castillo-¡Arréglate que muy pronto estará el príncipe Ryouta y podrán casarse!

—Para tu tren padre, yo dije que iba a casarme pero no lo haré con el príncipe Ryouta u - le miró Daiki y de inmediato se le pusieron los ojitos en forma de corazón. Pero eso dejó a Kagami como un fósforo encendido y como si le hubiesen echado alcohol, gasolina y diésel XD.

—¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO TE VAS A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE RYOUTA?! ¡¿CON QUIEN DEMONIOS LO HARAS?!

—Con un campesino que conocí una vez en un sueño u - de ahí Daiki abrazó a su padre pensando en su amado rubio y se puso a bailar con él y tararear la canción que cantaba el rubio.

Por su parte Kagami estaba que echaba lumbre. ¡Ahora sí que Midorima se lo iba a joder! Por una parte estaría alegrado- y aliviado- de que su retoño no se casara con su Daiki. Pero por el otro lado, Midorima iba a castrarlos a ambos debido a que su hijo dejaba plantado al suyo y de paso se hacia la ofensa grande llevándose a Kagami entre las patas.

—¡DAIKI! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡ERES UN PRÍNCIPE Y VAS A CASARTE CON EL PRÍNCIPE RYOUTA!

—Oh vamos, padre, nunca te he obedecido y ya estoy mayorcito.- bufó Daiki sonriendo socarronamente- Aparte estamos en pleno siglo XIV.

—¡Y A MÍ QUE $%%#$ ME IMPORTA QUE ESTEMOS EN PLENO SIGLO XIV!

—Lo mismo que a ti- Daiki vio el sol comenzar a ponerse y supo que debía irse- Lo siento, padre, pero mi amado me espera. Adiós padre.

—¡DAIKI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ JOVENCITO!

Aunque ya era muy tarde, Daiki ya se había montado de nuevo a su caballo y se había marchado a toda velocidad.

* * *

Las tres hadas llevaban aun lloroso Ryouta tapado para pasar desapercibidos hasta que llegaron a la que en un inicio sería la habitación del pequeño príncipe. El pobre rubio se echó a llorar sobre su tocador y las hadas decidieron dejarle solo. Mala opción. En cuanto dejaron el cuarto una extraña luz verde se apareció en el lugar como si fuera una bengala que al instante dejó hipnotizado al pequeño rubio. La luz guió al rubio hacia uno de los pasadizos del castillo con intenciones de llevarlo hasta la última torre. Las hadas, extrañadas y espantadas, entraron al cuarto y vieron con horror como el pequeño había caído en el embrujo de Momoiléfica. Trataron de alcanzarle, y de paso mentarle la madre a la bruja, por los estrechos y fríos pasadizos a tiempo en contra pero lamentablemente llegaron tarde. Vieron a la bruja en la habitación de la última torre donde los miraba con absoluto desprecio.

—¿Así que creyeron que podrían vencerme a mí? ¡A mí la emperatriz del mal! ¡Ahí tienen a su precioso príncipe!

La bruja se hizo espacio revelando el cuerpo inerte del rubio y mientras la bruja desaparecía entre carcajadas Atsushi le aventó una piedra, que estaba discretamente por el lugar, Akashi le aventó unas tijeras y un buen par de mentadas en lo que Kuroko se apresuraba en tomar el cuerpo del rubio. Lamentablemente el hechizo se había cumplido: el pequeño Ryouta había caído en un sueño profundo.

Atsushi se encargó de llevar al rubio a la habitación destinada para él y luego le recostó en la cama; Kuroko le arropó con unas sábanas de seda y Akashi le acomodó una pequeña corona entre sus cabellos. Los tres le miraron con profunda tristeza y muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡AKA-CHIN! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡RYOUTA-CHIN ESTÁ COMO MUERTO!- chilló el gigante estrujando al mencionado y llorando a mares. El pelirrojo a como pudo disminuyó el agarre del mayor sin soltarlo.

—Lo sé, Atsushi, no puedo creer que esto se haya hecho realidad.

—Al rey Midorima y al rey Takao se les romperá el corazón- sollozó Kuroko secándose las lágrimas mientras escuchaban los vítores y festejos por los súbditos del reino.

—No les diremos nada- Akashi se limpió las lágrimas y los otros dos lo miraron confusos- dormiremos a todos hasta que Ryouta despierte.

Las tres hadas estaban por irse a cumplir con su misión pero en eso Atsushi se regresó y con su varita colocó unas flores entre las manos entrelazadas del rubio durmiente.

—¡Atsushi! ¡Esas flores son de dulces! ¡Al menos ponle unas reales!

—¡Pero Aka-chin! ¡Estas son más bonitas!

—Bien, de acuerdo, vayamos- los tres se marcharon volando y con su magia comenzaron a dormir a todos los presentes: con pesar durmieron a los reyes los cuales quedaron abrazados y cuando Akashi se disponía a dormir al rey Kagami este abrazó de manera posesiva a Kuroko sin querer soltarle a pesar de estar medio dormido.

—O-Oye suélteme…

—No, n-no lo haré- el rey lo apretó más contra sí- n-no q-quiero que t-te vayas…ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz… ya s-se fue mi D-Daiki p-por un c-campesino.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Akashi como si fueran importantes. Agarró al rey y comenzó a sacudirlo como muñeca.

—¿Campesino? ¡¿Quién es el campesino?! ¡¿Dónde le conoció?!

—ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

—Si me dices eso te daré a Kuroko.

—¡No negocies conmigo Akashi-kun!- chilló el mencionado mientras el semi dormido rey sonreía apresando más al chiquito XD.

—Q-Que l-lo conoció u-una v-vez e-en u-un sueño. ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

—¡Rápido vamos a la cabaña!

Los tres volaron pitando hacia la cabaña la cual fue su hogar pero al llegar vieron la estancia patas arriba y notaron un trozo de tela fina que debía pertenecer al príncipe. Akashi gruñó apretando sus puños con coraje.

—Esa #$%" bruja se ha llevado al príncipe Daiki a la montaña prohibida.

—¡Wao Aka-chin! ¡Me sorprendes más! *O*- Atsushi miraba con brillitos al pelirrojo en lo que el peliazul le miraba confuso.

—No sabía que tuvieras poderes psíquicos Akashi-kun.

—No los tengo, Kuroko, esa perra estúpida dejó una nota en nuestra meza-

El pelirrojo señaló la nota y los tres sin perder tiempo marcharon a la montaña prohibida donde buscaron por todo el lugar hasta que vieron a la bruja ir a lo más bajo de la montaña. La siguieron y la descubrieron en la celda fría donde tenía cautivo al príncipe Daiki y este estaba encadenado y mentándole la madre a diestra y siniestra. Los tres se escondieron para no ser descubiertos por la bruja y para actuar en cuanto esta se marchara.

—Vaya, vaya, Dai-chan, no sabía que estar aquí te produciría tanta molestia. Y yo que me esmeré en tenerte como te mereces.

—¡Ya cierra el pico y déjame libre! ¡Tengo que ir a un asunto importante y no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo!

—Moooo, pero bueno, te quedarás aquí y mientras te contaré una bonita historia de amor.

La bruja se acomodó en una piedra mientras el mencionado príncipe la fulminaba con la mirada viendo como con su magia creaba un espejo en la pared de donde se formaba una densa niebla y poco a poco se veían nítidas imágenes.

—Velo ahí, el castillo del rey Midorima, y en la más alta torre soñando con su único y verdadero amor duerme el príncipe Ryouta- la imagen se vio más clara mostrando al mencionado y haciendo que Daiki se pusiera en shock al saberlo- ¡Pero que caprichoso es el destino! Es el mismo doncel campesino que ayer apenas…

—Horas, bruta, ¡FUE HACE UN PAR DE HORAS!- le reclamó Daiki aventándole un par de piedras.

—¡Cállate y déjame continuar! ¿Dónde iba? Oh sí, es el joven campesino que conquistó el corazón de nuestro joven príncipe.

"Y es de realmente asombrosa belleza: sus cabellos dorados cual rayo de sol y dulces labios cual carmín…

—¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS, IDIOTA! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HALAGARLO SOY YO!

—¡Sólo cállate!- gritó la bruja con muchas venitas en su frente- Es fascinante verle sumido en un sueño sin fin. Y aquí, el príncipe del cual está enamorado el dulce joven durmiente, espera a que pasen cien años para que por fin pueda darle el beso que le despertará y puedan ser felices por siempre ¡Jajajajaja!

—P"#$%"#$ bruja hija de P$"#%$- bramó Akashi lanzándole un par de tijeras y luego Atsushi lo escondió para que no les vieran. Tanto Daiki como la bruja miraron pero no vieron nada.

—Aquí te quedaras hasta que estés tan arrugado como una pasa.

La bruja se marchó y tan pronto como lo hizo, las tres hadas hicieron su aparición para liberar al príncipe Daiki.

—No vayas a hablar, Daiki-chin, te vamos a sacar de aquí- Atsushi le quitó las cadenas de los pies mientras los demás le quitaban las de las manos.

—¿Cómo entraron? Espera tu…- Daiki miró a Kuroko de manera fija y poniendo tenso a este- tu e me haces familiar… ¡Ya sé! ¡Tú eres a quien mi padre llama todas las noches! ¡Eres su media naranja o no sé qué carajos! ¡Tú eres quien será mi padrastro!

—¡E-Eso n-no es c-cierto! n/n- negó el peliazul muy rojo sin saber en dónde esconderse.

—Dejen de hablar y vámonos de aquí.

Akashi los apuró y pronto se largaron de la montaña prohibida pero la bruja Momoiléfica se enteró y los alcanzó. Pero no podía hacer nada ya que Daiki estaba más urgido por ver a su príncipe y porque debía despertarle. Para retrasarles, la bruja puso unas murallas de espinas y rodeó el castillo del rey Midorima de estas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Nunca llegaremos!- Daiki sacó su espada y trataba de quitar las espinas sin lograrlo. Ante eso Atsushi sacó su varita y frunció el ceño pensando en un plan.

—¡Déjenme esto a mi! *O*

Y Atsushi transformó con su varita las enormes espinas en enormes bombones, dulces y chocolates. Pronto, Atsushi comenzó a devorarlos a la velocidad de la luz dejando el camino despejado para que Daiki se apresurara en ir por su príncipe. La bruja se transformó en un enorme dragón amenazando con destruir todo a su paso. Pero Akashi, ya harto- y con las hormonas alborotadas- transformó a Momoiléfica en una cucaracha a la cual pisó hasta que tronó.

—Siempre quise hacerle esto a la #$"!$.

—Bien, ahora debo irme por Ryouta- Daiki se detuvo al ver las tétricas miradas de los otros tres- ¿Qué pasa?

—Escúchame bien principito: si le haces daño a nuestro pequeño Ryouta-chin, te transformaré en una cucaracha y te aplastaré hasta hacerte polvo.- Atsushi le levantó con una sola mano y le miraba con llamas en los ojos.

—Por mi parte te patearé el culo tantas veces que no te sentarás en años- Kuroko, a pesar de su inexpresividad, fulminó al mencionado príncipe que este tragó saliva.

—Yo solo te haré tres cosas: te transformo en un feo y verrugoso sapo, me llevo a Ryouta muy, pero muy lejos, y por ultimo te la corto.- Akashi sacó las tijeras y señalando hacia la cierta anatomía del moreno el cual asintió todo temeroso- muy bien, y ahora: ¡VE Y DESPIERTA A MI BEBE! *W*

Y así, los cuatro se fueron corriendo- en el caso de las hadas volando- hasta la última torre del castillo y Daiki observó con amor al rubio durmiente. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y tomando levemente al príncipe durmiente entre sus brazos, le besó de manera tierna. Pronto, Daiki observó cómo los ojos dorados comenzaron a abrirse y Ryouta al notarle sonrió cálidamente y las hadas celebraron chillando emocionadas.

* * *

Todo el mundo comenzó a despertar después de que el rubio lo hiciera pero centrémonos en los reyes los cuales estaban ya casi despiertos.

—Mmmmmmmm, Shin-chan, ¿Qué pasó?- Takao se levantó bostezando del cómodo colchón que era su marido mientras este se ajustaba las gafas.

—No lo sé, Takao, pero únicamente sé que me estaba peleando con Bakagami porque insultó a mi bebe.

—¡Eres un maldito cuatro ojos!- chilló el mencionado todo rabioso mientras se abalanzaba hacia el peliverde el cual respondía a la agresión pero luego se escucharon las trompetas y la fina música anunciando que ya entraban ambos príncipes.

Los tres vieron con ansias- y en el caso de Kagami anonadado- a Daiki el cual traía del brazo a Ryouta. Ambos jóvenes venían más felices que una lombriz o que una fujoshi rodeada de semes del calibre de Asami Ryuichi, Mookyul Eun y Kaede Sumizome. El rubio corrió a abrazar a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos mientras las tres hadas observaban la escena. Daiki volvió a tomar a Ryouta para comenzar a bailar en medio del salón ante lo cual los reyes, entiéndase sus suegros, le siguieron y de paso Midorima le daba unos pisotones a su yerno pero a este ni le importaban porque estaba embobado con el rubio. Kagami, rabioso porque Midorima ni lo pelaba a pesar de decirle tontería y media, vio a Kuroko al cual pronto apresó en sus brazos sin dejarle libre.

—¡K-Kagami-san! u/u

—Por fin te he encontrado, mi alma, tú y yo estamos destinados el uno al otro. Nos casaremos mañana y tendremos muchos, pero muchos hijos o

—0/0

—Por fin el amor venció Aka-chin- Atsushi abrazó al pelirrojo y comenzó a bailar con él- aunque bueno nuestro Ryouta-chin ya no estará con nosotros TwT.

—Bueno, me llegó la respuesta de una carta que mandamos a París- Akashi sonrió abrazándose más a él- y te tengo noticias: pronto tendremos a un bebito.

—¡Aka-chin! ^U^

Y así se quedó la cosa: Daiki y Ryouta se casaron y pronto tuvieron a su bebito: un bonito doncel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules al cual llamaron Sora el cual era el eterno compañerito de Kai, el hijo de Atsushi y Akashi, el cual también era doncel también. Kagami y Kuroko también se casaron y tuvieron un varoncito idéntico a Kagami pero con los ojos de Kuroko de nombre Tora, el cual andaba detrás de los huesitos del tierno Kai y con esto desatando una guerra con los padres del pequeñín. Atsushi miraba con rabia y con ganas de aplastar al mocoso que merodeaba a su bebito y Akashi lo casi mata cada vez que lo ve con los instintos yanderes a todo lo que daban. Los reyes Midorima y Takao estaban en bandos divididos: Takao apoyaba a Kagami para que su nuevo retoño pudiera conquistar al chiquitín, y Midorima apoyaba a los suegros del otro niño; no iba a permitir que el nuevo hijo de Bakagami se robara a su ahijado. Ryouta y Daiki vivían en su mundo con su pequeño apoyando de vez en cuando a sus familiares en sus nuevas disputas.

Y vivieron felices para siempre…

Aunque bueno eso es otra historia.

Fin

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció el one-shot? Soy nueva escribiendo fics de Kuroko no Basuke pero le echo todas mis ganas, ténganme paciencia y si tengo errores me los hacen saber porfa ^o^. No olviden ponerme un review recordándoles que si gustan que escriba un one-shot de las pelis de Disney pueden pedírmelo. Las parejas disponibles, aunque bueno la AoKise ya ocupó este y le tocará turno después._

_Kagami-Kuroko_

_Midorima-Takao_

_Atsushi-Akashi_

_Hasta pronto!_


End file.
